Scars
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: "I Do" and "Wedding Day Tears." this time, it's Roman's turn.


***I don't own the people in the following story, obviously. Thank God for that***

**Not beta'd**

**A/N: I started a trend, just thought I'd finish it. Enjoy**

Scars

This was it; the beginning of the rest of his life.

"Roman, would you quit fidgeting," His best friend Seth scolded him, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," The Samoan man apologized, "Wait, I'm the one getting married."

"Yeah," Seth said breathily "I'm still in shock," He smiled, baring his white teeth, "But relax, the hardest part is over. She already said yes."

"Shut up," Roman scowled half-heartedly.

"Not like she'd just walk out without you." Seth said, shrugging. He smiled at a woman in the front row, peeking from behind the curtain keeping them from view.

"Nuh- uh," Roman grabbed him by the hem of his v neck – the groomsmen were wearing traditional Samoan wedding attire, "You aren't sleeping with any of the wedding guests,"

"Dude," Seth whined, "I'm wearing a skirt, and I don't have enough charm to get lucky." Seth said, peeking back into the sanctuary, "Shit."

"Man, you're in a church."

"And with God as my witness, believe me when I say you aren't gonna like this." Seth said grabbing Roman by his suit collar – which he still wondered why he himself didn't get to wear one, "Kaitlyn's Ex- boyfriend, three oclock."

Roman's eyes widened, his muscles tensing. He started to panic, "What is he doing here? Didkaitlyninvitehim? Ishehereforher?" he panicked outloud.

Seth smacked him, "Pull yourself together man," he shook the taller man's shoulders. He and Kaitlyn were also friends and he knew that she hated the thought of him. "She loves you, not him" He put emphasis on each word, annunciating, "She's not Jessica."

Roman winced, remembering his ex-fiancé. She left him at the altar, leaving them with their then 3 year old Daughter. They were young, and almost rushed into a marriage neither of them needed, but only one who didn't want it.

He knocked a vase off a table, forgetting where he was temporarily. He couldn't handle the same thing twice. He knew he was damaged and angry sometimes, but Kaitlyn loved him regardless. He couldn't lose his anchor.

He had scars, wounds that should never be reopened.

Seth watched as his friend panicked and then dissolved into a shell, head resting against the wall as his fists hit the wall every couple of minutes, "Ro-"

"Just give me a couple minutes," Roman let out meekly, not something anyone would know how to respond.

"I'll just go take my place then." Seth said, leaving.

Roman turned and slid down the wall, hands over his face. His mind was blank as he composed himself.

He then remembered meeting Kaitlyn for the first time.

_He wandered the aisles of the local walgreens looking for kids cold medicine. He was so lost and he knew he looked the part. _

_He had never had to go looking for meds and he had never realized how overwhelming it was to stand there looking at all the options. He was holding his daughter's health In his hands… well not really, but that's what it felt like. _

"_Um," he heard a female voice, "Do you need help?" _

_He turned, his black hair swinging and hitting him in the face, "Please," he smiled, thanking God he sent her. _

"_Okay, so." The woman said, "Um, how old is your kid?" She asked, not looking up at him, instead grabbing the Childrens' Motrin and Tylenol._

"_She's three," He answered, watching her as if she were wonder woman or something. _

"_Ah," She nodded, "Here," She handed him the bottles, "try both – different nights- and figure out which one works better for her." _

"_Thanks," He took the bottles, "I've never had to do this before."_

"_Her mother always did it?" She asked, but she nodded none the less, knowing the answer was probably yes, "Where is she by the way? If you don't mind me asking."_

"_She- uh – left," he said, looking away, "You have kids?"_

"_No, thank god," She laughed, his reaction of shock made her smile, "I'm just kidding, well not about not having – I have two nephews." She said quickly shutting up. _

"_Well, thanks," He smiled. _

"_See you around," She smiled back, "Wait!" she called out, "Do you need my number? You know, just for future help and stuff?"_

"_Sure." He said, eyes wide, not knowing what to say._

_He called her the next day. _

From day one, she was the voice that cleared up his confusion, he couldn't lose her.

As he got up and walked into the sanctuary, he watched Dean from the corner of his eye. He didn't know the man, but he knew enough to know that he had left Kaitlyn broken, but when the relationship was good, they shared a strong bond. One that obviously never severed if he showed up to her wedding after years.

He wanted to jump over the family and friends in attendance just to punch the blond man.

He left the love of his life with scars Roman was left to mend – scars he would try his best to heal because she did the same for him.

Roman tore his focus from Dean as music played and the wedding party came down the aisle, his daughter coming after them throwing flowers.

The wedding march began, lights dimming and the center aisle became the focus.

She looked so beautiful, and he saw the tears she was shedding.

He couldn't hold back, tears welled in his eyes before he could remind himself that he didn't cry.

He didn't deserve such a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful soul. He loved her, and she loved him… scars and all.


End file.
